The Right Kind of Wrong
by Misguided.Cullen
Summary: While on a vacation with friends to London, Bella meets older bachelor Edward Cullen who invades her every thought, emotion and inch of her soul. One problem. He's mistaken her for someone else so when you fall for the wrong person, can it be right?
1. Chapter 1

******Welcome to a Drabble War, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

"C'mon, Bella!" Rosalie and Alice giggle in my ear, excitement oozing from their voices and beings. I roll my eyes and grin at them both, hiding my thawing envy from the beautiful sisters.

Rosalie and Alice Brandon are the ultimate girls. Born and raised in New York, not only are they street-wise, but smart and beautiful too. Rosalie is the tall, blonde, sporty one with ocean blue eyes that seem intimidating at first but are, without a doubt, her best feature. Apart from her rack. Rosalie Lillian Brandon has an amazing rack. From a straight woman's point of view.

Alice is the slightly shorter, elf-like, fashionsta type with straight pixie-style hair and warm brown eyes that invite you in. Her best feature is probably her nose. A button nose, of course. She's so cute you just wanna smuggle her away in your handbag to dress up. Then again, she'd probably complain about your "flawed" fashion skills.

Like I said, cute.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your tiny size 6 panties on, girlies!" I snicker, rolling my eyes. "Just let me put my hair up!"

They groan and I grin. Yep, I just ruined Alice's two hours of straightening my thick, brown hair by putting it up in its usual ponytail, but fuck it. We're about to go on vacation.

To London!

I wonder if their coffee tastes different?


	2. Chapter 2

******#.  
**

* * *

****We step out of the cab and thank the driver who grunts and nods before speeding away. Bastard.

So far, London hasn't been the best experience of my life. A pidgeon shit on Alice's Gucci handbag. Drama. It started raining as soon as we left the airport, therefore, drenching all three of us. Unhappy Rosalie. And I've fell over three times. On the same street. Happy days.

But finally, finally, we reach the hotel. The building is huge, very old-fashioned, and beautiful, with benches lining the exterior as well as flowerbeds and water fountains. The gold-plated sign above the door reads, "The Clumsy Lamb" and I snort.

The name rolls my whole life into three, easy words.

And as we enter the lobby, it seems that it caters for vertically challenged people like me with minimal staircases but one leading straight onto the main floor, the steps wide and a haven for clumsy idiots. Let's not forget the lifts. I love lifts.  
They save my life.

Alice and Rosalie exchange a look, I notice, before taking off to see the receptionist.  
I follow, trying to keep up with their bouncing, optimistic steps.

Bitches.

"Good morning! We're booked in Room 302. Under the name Brandon." Alice chirps happily, with her flirty face on, set on impressing the blonde, male receptionist who has curls splaying across his forehead. I smirk. I feel sorry for him, really. I tune out as she launches into her Sweet American Girl act.

Whore.

Me and Rosalie exchange a look and grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**#.**

* * *

The room is large. Humongous, even. Coloured in emerald green, deep rich browns and golds, it's definitely beautiful and we even have seperate bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms. Good.

Sharing a room, never mind a bathroom with those divas? No thank you.

"Thanks, uh, Emmett." Rosalie nods at the bellboy who helped us - or my fellow companions - with our bags. Good think he's built like a shit brick house or no way would've he got all their bags up here.

She arches an eyebrow at him as he continues to goggle her. But, really, can you blame him? She's gorgeous. However, Rose doesn't do well with starers or bellboys. Long story.

"Yes?" She sighs, impatiently. This snaps him out of it and he frowns.

"Ma'am, impatience doesn't get you anywhere and any rudeness to staff, even to us bellboys," he pauses then, the distaste for his position evident before he continues. "So it'd be much appreciated if you limit your hostility to a minimum. Now, enjoy your stay!" He brightens up automatically and then he's left the room with a swift nod, closing the door softly behind him.

He just stood up to Rosalie Lillian Brandon.

I think I may be in love with that man.

There is an awed silence on mine and Alice's part and a slow, angry silence of Rosalie's part while she quietly fumes. No-one has ever put her in her place like that and damn, was it fun to watch!

Yeah, Bella, you're friends with that girl, try to be compassionate or reasonable?

Yeah, okay. Right.

"Rose-" I start to break the silence before she claps a hand on my mouth.

"I'm. Going. Shopping." She states slowly, in a dazed-like state before picking up her Louis Vuitton bag and exiting the room with her copy of the room key.

Shopping therapy. I urge Alice to join her and I'm alone. At last. Those bitches are tiring.


	4. Chapter 4

#.

I stay in the hotel room for another two hours while I read Wuthering Heights again. But soon enough the constant tick of the clock hung on the wall is grating on my nerves so bad that I want a drink.

I never drink.

I choose to change and end up in fishnet tights, a blue one-shouldered dress that cuts mid-thigh with my favourite pair of black heels. Half an hour later my hair is successfully pulled into a loose bun with tendrils falling and my lashes extended with mascara. I'm ready.

The bar atmosphere is warm, cozy and very upbeat. Business men in their Prada suits are sitting in small groups, sipping on their pale coloured drinks as they type away, rich trophy wives sit at the bar and flirt shamelessly with the young bartenders and couples sit in the dimmed booths to the rear of the bar, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

I want to gag and sit on one of the stools. A bartender approaches me with a smug look on his face, brown eyes searching mine for..something. Wow, London is weird.

"What you wantin', sweetheart?" The British accent is strong and I grin. I love it.

"Martini on the rocks, please." I murmur and smile. He brings me my drink with an wink and I blush.

He chuckles and walks away. Damn my blush!

I take a sip and look around then my eyes look on a God.

An Adonis, surely. He can't be human. My heart races.

Then he smiles and starts walking towards me.

Shit!


	5. Chapter 5

#.

This beautiful man is walking towards me with purpose and a sexy, crooked smile playing an amazing harmony on his features. And he has green eyes. Heartbreakingly perfect emerald green eyes and a jaw I want to lick and bite.

Fuck me. Please.

He seats himself next to me and gestures for the bartender to take his order. He nods curtly and the bartender returns with his drink a few seconds later. Is he important here? The owner? I must be dreaming, no-one important would sit next to me or smile like that!

"Evening, miss." Oh God, even his voice is heaven, like melted honey, oozing with confidence and pure sex.

"Uh, evening." I murmur and blush, unprovoked. Oh Jesus Christ.

He smirks and tilts his head, no doubt trying to find out if there's something wrong with me. There probably is. Awkward blood clots in my facial features or something.

"Edward Cullen." He introduces himself and holds out his hand, flawlessness exuding every inch of him and I let out a shaky breath as I smile politely, and shake his hand.

I can do that. Just shake his hand.

Oh! It's cold, and his fingers are so... long. I bet he plays piano. He can play me anytime. No! I banish the crude though from my head before I blush.

Too late.

He chuckles dryly and arches an eyebrow. Shit! I need to give my name.

Uh... I can't give out my real name, can I? I mean, he could be a mass murderer set on tearing me apart limb by limb after he has violent sex with me, dumping my remains in the Thames. Oh God.

I inwardly blanch at the prospect and shudder. Great, now I gotta come up with a name!

"Oh. Sorry, I'm, uh- Bree. Bree..." I bite my lip and scan the bar for any ideas. I spot the black ceiling. That'll do. My inner goddess punches the air with triumph. "Bree Black."

I just gave out a wrong name. I'm an imposter, a fake. Oh fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

#.

I smile uncertainly and he chuckles lowly. I look slowly up at him and wish he hadn't. His green eyes are scorching and have brightened, tugging a place in my heart and I want to ravish him. Without restraint.

Time seems to slow down, to the point where I'm not even sure if I am in a dream or not. Yes, maybe it's a dream. Of course it's a dream. A grin brightens my features. Wait, if this is a dream then I can do whatever I want without consequences? Awesome!

Huh. Why is he looking at me funnily? My mind must want that sub-consciously. I shrug inwardly and twist in my stool to face him completely.

Shit, he looks shocked. Weird. I shake off the thought and smile sincerely at him.

"So, Edward, what do you do?"

"I'm a writer." He sounds cautious. What the fuck?

"Really? That's awesome. I was going to be a writer but I'm studying different things at school now." I smile.

"School?" He raises an eyebrow and I snort. Very ladylike, Isabella, uh, Bree. Breeanna? Breella? Huh. This random name isn't doing me any favours. Then again, dreams don't count, right? Yeah.

"Oh, yeah, I just turned twenty-three, and I'm at WSU. Don't worry, Eddie, I'm a grown-up girl. Legal." I smirked and winked. Why the hell not?

I giggled lightly and downed my drink, ordering another. This time a double shot of Patrone. I love London.

"Twenty-three?" He chokes out and I smirk, shrugging my shoulders. What is my dream guy worried about. I'm legal! Jeez, I can feel my dream self downing.

"Listen, Ed, if you're that bothered about my age, don't fuck me." I shrugged. It was simple after all!

I sip at my drink and wince. Fuck, that's strong.

When I look back at my companion, I gasp. Were his eyes that dark before?

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Perhaps a bit of poor Edward's point of view?

#.

Did she just say what I think she said?

"...don't fuck me."

Yes, she definitely just said that.

I swallow hard, my Adam's apple bobbing slowly and I feel my eyes darken, lust and adrenaline coursing through me like exited fans into a concert. And hell, excitement is laced there for sure.

My breathing has deepened and I clench my jaw hard. My hands itch to touch her, feel her divine skin under mine and watch her writhe and moan beneath me as I pound into... No!

I banish the thought, unsuccessfully, of course.

She's a child! One voice chastises me and it's right, she's so young!

But you wanna fuck her, don't you, Eddie? Another laughs wickedly.

Of course I do.

But...

"How long are you in London for?" I murmur, the muscles in my jaw fluttering as our knees touch, the electricity sparking between us instantly. Fuck!

"London? Oh! Uh, for about two weeks, I think." She smiles shyly and I smirk knowingly.

Of course, girls like her are around in London for short periods, vacations. Enough time for me to get my fill of her...

I grin suddenly and she's taken aback, her thighs clenching together unknowingly and I glance down swiftly then back up at her soft, heart-shaped, blushing face as her lips part, giving enough room for her tongue to poke through her teeth.

I want that tongue.

"Whoever said age was a matter between two, legal, consenting adults, Bree?" I arch an eyebrow and she bites her lip, sending waves to my already throbbing manhood.

I love Thursday nights.


	8. Chapter 8

A bit more of Edward?

#.

I could be lost in her eyes and unfortunately, she looks very lost right now, but utterly turned on. That is, if I'm not mistaking the clenched thighs, darkened eyes and parted lips for something else?

"Uh...I-um..." She's lost, a small child without her keepsake and I smirk. She plays the innocent faze well and I want her in my room, to explore her, everywhere.

I want to know her. Body and soul.

"Unless you're busy, of course!" I wave my hand minutely and raise an eyebrow slowly with emphasis. Please don't have plans, sugar. I need you. Now.

"N-no! 'Course not! What did you have in mind?" Her lip quirks up into a smirk and I chuckle lowly. What did I have in mind?

Oh sweetheart, even I don't know that yet, but don't worry, we'll find something interesting for us both.

"Come." I offered my hand out simply and her eyes flickered down to my hand.

Decisions, contradictions, struggles and internal arguments with herself. I saw them all flash through her eyes with familiarity.

Happens every time. Women always have struggles with their mind and heart but really they're both the same. The mind may contradict what the heart aches for, but in the end, the heart overrides the mind's reactions when it comes to attraction and..y'know. Love.

Finally, she puts her hand in mine and I smirk, pulling her to me as we both stand up. She gasps and I smirk slowly.

So reactive.

This'll be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to Bella for a while. Or shall we say...Bree?

;)

#.

Oh God. Oh Fuck. Oh Jesus!

Crap!

I, Bella Swan, [or Bree Black] is going to a strangers, well Edward Cullen's, room for a night of...what? Maybe he's a murderer! No! I shake my head and banish my inner idiot from resurfacing yet again. Of course he isn't.

A panty-wrecker, perhaps, but a murderer. I doubt it.

I take a peek at him and his knowing smirk is overrided by the nervous glint in his spectacular green eyes. Oh wow...

I visibly relax and grin shyly back at him as we reach the elevator. Just a dream remember, Bella? Relax!

We stand, waiting for the elevator to return to our floor and the electricity between is charged dangerously, lighting me up like Seattle at night back home.

He pulls me close and wraps his arm around me possessively.

Man, he swells divine.

His fingers stroke my side and wander down to my hip, sprawling across my waist and it's not until he whispers in my ear that I recognize the close proximity that is him.

"Elevators are fascinating, don't you think? Sex in them is especially extraordinary."


	10. Chapter 10

I love elevators.;)

#.

Ping!

The elevator has arrived. I gasp minutely as blood rushes to my cheeks. Are English people so crude? I sure hope so.

As I tilt my head to look at him, my eyes widen.

His gaze is heated, dark, full of need and longing. He pulls me roughly with him into the elevator so that I end up crashing against his chest and I feel him, oh God, I feel him. His erection is poking into my stomach, his muscular arms are flexing beneath my hands and his stubble scratching my neck.

Fuck, that's hot.

The doors close and we're alone. Oh sweet baby Jesus...

He pushes me into the wall, reaching behind me to press a button unbeknownest to me behind my back. I bite my lip with anticipation. I want him on my mouth. Now.

I flush. I swallow. He smirks. His hips pin me to the wall as he grabs my wrists and puts them either side of my head.

Oh shit.

And then his mouth is on mine. Desperation, need and lust oozes from his every touch as our tongues battle for dominance, the sweet smell of arousal, determination and possession scenting the air around us.

His lips are so soft!

I whimper and respond roughly, giving as good as I get. He's powerful, animalistic and so sexy.

I want to move my hands. Touch his hair, see if it's really as soft as I think. But I can't.

And it's hot.

Then he begins kissing me along my neck. It's so intimate, lover-like... I groan.

"You. Are. Beautiful." He murmurs between chaste kisses.

My stomach twists with desire, unfurling deep and spreading down...there!

Ping!


	11. Chapter 11

#.

The elevator has arrived at its destination and reluctantly, Edward's body heat is gone, leaving me cold and unsatisfied.

My inner goddess is pissed off, ready to leave, but at the same time, oh-so-ready for the upcoming events. The skank.

In her cheer-leading outfit, she grins and shouts, don't mess this up!

Oh Jesus.

"Bree." Edward's smooth yet commanding voice distracts me and we're outside the elevator now. His eyes are gazing into mine and I gasp, goosebumps spreading. His eyes hold...so much and I feel like he's looking into my soul, but not judging me. Thank God, he's not judging me.

"Yes?" I murmur, a ghost of a whisper.

"Are you okay? If we're going to fast..." He trails off, a frown etching across his perfect face.

No! "No!" I gasp, blushing. "Uh-I'm fine. Lost in thought. But I want you." I whisper with grave indication and his eyes darken. I smirk. I made him do that. High five! No? Okay.

"Good." He grins a crooked, boyish grin and winks. Wow. He looks so carefree. He's beautiful. My heart tugs softly and I smile softly.

"Good." I repeat with a whisper.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the end of the corridor with him and I giggle, lost with happiness and excitement. I glance at him and his expression mirrors mine.

We stop at the end of the corridor outside a door. He winks and opens it with the room key.

"Welcome." He murmurs as he opens the door.

Wow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hm...**

**#.**

This isn't a room, this is a suite. A little slice of heaven.

The walls and floor are decorated in rich, deep colours. The furniture expensive and dotted perfectly across the space and the window. The window - it is huge with an amazing view of London at night. It's breathtaking. I grin.

I look at Edward and he's smirking. Arrogant bastard.

"Shall we, Miss. Black?" He cocks an eyebrow and smirks lewdely at me. I gasp and nod, biting my lip roughly.

He takes my hand in his and pulls me to him, closing the door behind him with his foot as his hands slap down onto my ass. I gasp. He squeezes and I whimper, grabbing his shoulders.

"Edward."

"Yes." He whispers as his nose skims my neck, kissing me tenderly and I moan. My fingers reach up into his hair and he growls, a low, carnal sound.

His large hands grab my thighs. Oh wow.

"Lift," he commands, and I do just that, wrapping my legs around his waist. Fuck!

His erection is probing into me...there!

I whimper, the sensation becoming me, overiding any other contradicting thoughts.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss. Black. Understand?" He murmurs as he grinds into my center. I gasp, eyes widening.

His eyes gauge my reaction and satisfied, he smirks.


	13. Chapter 13

Time for some fun, kiddies.

#.

His hands smooth along my thighs, lifting the skirt of my dress as his mouth works wonders along my neck and I groan. The feeling is exquisite, beyond any expectations that anyone could have about this moment.

He sheaths his teeth on my neck, grazing them up and down as his fingers reach my throbbing pulse and I gasp.

"Fuck!" I rasp out.

Slowly, delicately but with a rough need, he takes away my panties, lifting the hem of my dress above my waist until I'm wearing nothing below the waist but my heels.

He looks at me darkly, with an hungry fever to his expression and I whimper.

He inches a finger slowly into me and I gasp as he circles his thumb around my clitoris, his index finger parting my wet folds then slipping in a third finger into my hole.

I growl and he gasps.

"You're so fucking wet for me, baby." He grunts and moves his finger fast inside of me.

I grind my hips on his finger and he moans, watching the event occuring between the both of us, going faster. I brace myself, holding onto his muscular arms roughly as my muscles everywhere clench and soon, the soonest ever, I find my release. I cry out, head landing on his chest as I pant.

My eyes travel upwards as I watch him lick my juices off his fingers and I can feel my mouth opening into an 'O'.

"Divine, Miss. Black." He smirks.

Holy cow.


	14. Chapter 14

;)

#.

Oh shit. Now I want him bad.

I clenched my jaw, breathless and smirked.

I splayed my fingers over his neck and chuckled, sliding my body down his until I was standing on my own two feet again. Using all the force I had, I pushed him down until he was lying on the floor, a bewildered look across his face. I giggle before crouching down and crawling up his body.

"Divine, Mr. Cullen? Well, you haven't fucked me yet." I smirk and he grins, flipping me over and beridding himself of his trousers and boxers in double-quick time.

Then, keeping an eye on me, he sinks into me and I groan, head tilted as he fills me.

And it's delicious.

A feeling beyond anything else I've ever felt.

Wow.

I growl and dig my nails into his bag as he speeds up, building momentum. I whimper and meet his hips with mine with each thrust.

He hides his face in my neck and he thrusts in and out me, clutching onto my hips behind moving down and taking a pebbled nipple into his talented mouth.

I groan as he tugs and sucks at my nipple, elongating it while his hand twists and rubs my other one.

And with a cry, we both find our release, holding onto each other.

"Wow."


	15. Chapter 15

My Bella is awesome;)

#.

"Wow, indeed, Miss. Black." Edward murmurs and I find myself blushing. Again.

What this man does to me.

"So...want me to make you some pancakes? I can make pancakes. Pancakes are really..nice." I finished lamely and my inner Bella is shaking her head at me, waving a flag with the words, "SHUT UP LOSER" emblazoned on them.

She's right.

I should shut up.

Now.

Dammit, this is my dream, so why aren't I acting like I want to, or should be, acting? Jeez, even in my dreams, I'm awkward.

"Bree, calm down. Okay? Let me hold you." He murmurs softly before kissing me softly, tenderly with a simple brush of his lips.

His touch lights me up from the inside and I gasp, holding onto him as if he is my connection to life and if I let go, I'll die.

Okay, maybe that's just me being dramatic but hell.

If you haven't been there, done him, took off his t-shirt, then honestly, what you gonna say about it?

He sighs deeply into my mouth and my eyes flicker open to see him smirking in that way.

He's lucky my panties are gone.

"Sleep, B." He murmurs, tucking me into him and stroking my cheek.

I want to marry this man.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning after O;

#.

I wake with a startle. I frown. Where the hell am I?

I'm not in my paid for room with Alice and Rosalie snoring lightly in the adjoining rooms. No.

Instead, I'm in a strange man's bed, curled around him like a clingy whore.

Jesus Christ.

Sure, the man is beautiful, an Adonis, indescribable.

It hits me with an inaudible thud as images rush through me. Images of his hands, limbs, mouth, lips on me.

Hell, Swan, that wasn't a dream!

I'm screwed. Or was

Hastily, I clamber up, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on me as I rush to find my purse, one thought resounding around my head.

I need to get out. I need to get out. I need to get out.

In five minutes, I'm at the door. I pause and glance at Edward wistfully as I notice his sleeping form. His mouth is partially open, his eyelashes are fanned out on his cheeks creating a shadow. It's beautiful. I blink with each breath he takes and sigh deeply.

I'm screwed.

Deep breaths.

"Goodbye Edward."

And then I leave, a beautiful, unconcious man and my soul behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ashdjdfhukifhu.**

**#.**

My heart is pounding dangerously in my chest and stupid, traitourous tears escape my big, doe-like eyes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

This is what you get for becoming involved in something so futile as a one night stand, Swan. AND giving out a wrong name, meanwhile thinking you were dreaming!

Holy crow.

I round the corner and come face to face with an seemingly amused maid who looks me up and down, objectifying me.

Skank.

Shooting my death glare, I push past her, out of the fancy part of the hotel, out of luxury and back into reality.

Hard, sharp reality. It hurts.

However, I've thankfully calmed myself down and the tears have stopped cascading down my cheeks.

Thank you, Lord. If you're up there. If not, then hey, carbon dioxide, oxygen and hydrogen inhabited air. Welcome to my awkward rambling.

I reach the hotel room and walk through, tentatively to find a sprawled out Alice and Rosalie, holding each other tightly with pained expressions on their sleeping faces as a low snore escapes Rosalie.

She snores? Huh.

I scratch my arm lightly, awkwardly before touching Rosalie's shoulder roughly and she bolts awake, leaving Alice to be thrown on the floor by the sheer force of her actions.

Did I mention the death stares and array of shopping bags around us?

"You got fucked!"

I blanch. Uh-oh.


	18. Chapter 18

**They know! ;)**

**#.**

"Uh..." My genius response.

"Finally!" Rosalie grins.

"How big was it? Or was it a girl? Please say it was a guy, honey, I'm not homophobic or anything, but a one night stand at a foreign hotel is always best to be with someone of the opposite sex."

Mary Alice Brandon, ladies and gentlemen.

"Keep your panties on, please. It was a guy," I fix a glare upon Alice who grins in return before continuing. "And it was...fantastic!" I gush, blushing bright red with the memories of the night. No way was I telling Alice how big it was. I'd die.

Squeals. Jumping. Stares. High-fives. Boob bumps. My friends, everyone.

"But..." I chew on my lip. Ah, hell.

"But?" They gasp simantaneously.

"Yes, but." I mutter and roll my eyes, a pet hate of theirs. Suckers. "It was amazing, mind-blowing. Fantastic! But, !" I gasped in huge breath, fidgeting madly with the hem of my dress.

And here it comes.

"OHMYGOD."

"BELLA GOT LAID WITH A FAKE NAME AND LEFT HIM!"

Oh Jesus.

"You have to see him again! Oh, it'll be Maid in Manhattan all over again." Alice sighed, romance dripping from her tone in waterfalls of happiness.

"Yes! But first, shopping." Rosalie declares with a murderous glint in her ice blue eyes.

Kill me.


	19. Chapter 19

Shopping. The highlight of my life. Kinda.

#.

By 11 o'clock, I'm exhausted, five designer bags filled with what I'd like to call, "unneeded adjustments to my personal wardrobe" and Alice and Rosalie are still buzzing, ready to enter the 30th shop.

My arms are drooping dangerously and I wanna sleep. For hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. FOREVER.

"Alice, c'mon! I know you love shopping, but I'm gonna die here. Can we go back to the hotel now?" I hate to sound whiny, but hell, I'm dying!

"Only if you repeat the plan to me once more!" Rosalie grins.

I sigh. "Okay. The plan, courtesy of Rosalie Lillian Brandon and Mary Alice Brandon is that I will-"

"Bree?" A velvet, honey-dripping voice is in my ear and I freeze, and judging by my best friend's faces, it's someone they've never met but can agree that the stranger is sexy.

Rosalie is even giving me her who-the-hell-is-that-fine-person? look.

I hate her.

I turn around slowly and smile politely, a blush creeping into my cheeks and neck, dominating me as his emerald green beauties of eyes stare at me, hungrily.

Ah, hell.

"Hello, Edward." I nod and bite my lip.

"You left this morning."

"Yes, I-uh..." I begin to excuse myself so I can leave before Alice pins me with a glare that clearly reads in neon writing, THE PLAN, ISABELLA! Great.

"...needed space? How about we have some coffee? I could pop round to your room later on? After they finish torturing me, that is." I grin foolishly and he chuckles, eyes alight with excitement, new and readable.

Wow. Edward Cullen's excited look. He's like a small boy who's just been promised the last piece of chocolate cake.

"Perfect." He murmurs and kisses my neck tenderly before turning and leaving, walking with a purpose.

Wow, indeed.


	20. Chapter 20

The first date, perhaps? ;)

#.

As soon as I got back into the hotel room, I was bombarded with dresses, skirts and low-cut blouses with matching shoes before I even let go of the bags that had created havock on my forearms.

Finally, they - no, not myself, they! - opted for the midnight blue low-cut, long-sleeved dress that is tight on the lower half and flowy around the chest and arms with black Louis Vuitton shoes and Alice's own Gucci purple handbag with rhinestones imprinted upon it. Beautiful.

Before I leave, I glance at the mirror and am left speechless at the brown-haired beauty staring back at me and I grin. They sure did do a great job, especially with the green eyeliner, Inote.

And yes, they're extremely proud of themselves as well. Giving me a chaste hug as to not ruin their "masterpiece", they wave me goodbye and kick my ass out of the room.

Figuratively, of course.

No way would Alice ruin the back of this dress. Prada, after all.

I arrive outside his door and nerves hit me with a force, knocking my self-esteem drastically.

You can't do this.

Yes she can.

No she can't.

Yes she-

Great, now my inner voices are arguing about my ability to have a successful date with Edward Cullen. Nice co-operation.

Finally, I father up my courage and knock softly on the door, chewing my lip briefly before remembering about the £15 lipgloss that Rosalie had applied to my attacked lips.

He opens the door suddenly and I gasp.

Beautiful, as ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward, again. :D

#.

She's breathtaking, astounding, beautiful, mine.

I grin seductively at her and she blushes. Oh her blushes. They'll be the death of me, I swear.

Her dress clings to her in all the right places and I desire to take her right there and then but, alas, she's simply too beautiful to not show off. Despite the fact that men and women, too no doubt, will be ogling her freely. But fuck, she's coming home with me. Me.

So I grasp her hand. She gasps and I furrow my brow.

She feels that electricity too?

"Shall we?" I cock a brow and she grins at me.

"Yes." Her voice is breathy, light and tender. Oh wow.

"Great." I murmur and step outside the room, pulling her towards me as I close the door firmly, one hand splaying my fingers across her hip.

My jeans tighten.

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

"You didn't!" She gasps as I walk her back, through the double glass doors of the hotel, entering the grande lobby. Male employees stare at Bree lustfully and glare at me with envy. Fuck yeah, mother fuckers.

I tighten my grip on her waist, pulling her closer. Bree smirks and blushes red.

And with that I decide I want her. Need her. Desire her.

So with a firm hold of her to me, I rush towards the elevators and grin at her boyishly, watching her melt underneath my stare.

Affected much? I like it.

The elevator pings. Perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, yes, I know you love elevators, but I'm eager and ready.**

**So let's move on, shall we? ;) With some Bella/Bree, perhaps?**

**#.**

"Edward..." I murmur wistfully as he stalks to me with a predatory edge. Oh wow.

I'm jumping up and down on the inside. This man wants me! Me!

His green eyes are blazing, removing any part of doubt or conception that this is the wrong thing to do, that I shouldn't be here. I melt.

"Bree..." He's in front of me now, stripping me slowly with his strong hands, casting a spell over me. He's enchanting.

I gasp as he trails his tongue along the length of my collarbone, shivers rocking my body.

His hand cups my naked sex and I whimper. Oh Lord.

Slowly, he eases a finger into me while nudging the cup of my lace bra down easily and greedily suckles at my pink nipple, which elongates at his expert touch.

"That's right, baby, let me hear you, I want to hear you.. scream." He whispers the last word through his gritted teeth and speeds up his finger as well as adding another to the mix, making myself grit my teeth in anticipation.

My walls are clenching, begging for release.

Finally, with a single thrust and bite on my collarbone, I come roughly, deliciously and loudly with a strangled cry.

Exhausted, I slump.

The third orgasm in the last hour and a half. And as I glance up at my un homme beau, I gasp.

He's not finished with me yet.

-o-

Not finished yet? Well. ;)

#.

I gape at him and he grins devilishly. Oh boy.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" He murmurs lightly, kissing along my collarbone tenderly. I shiver.

He looks delicious through my slightly parted eyelids, his copper hair messed roughly due to my rigid pulling, his dimples on his back highlighted under the dimmed lights and his hands look impressive over my hips.

He's mine.

I smile fondly at the thought.

"Well?" He prompts, biting my neck softly yet firmly.

I squeal and blush. Oh, right. I was meant to speak. But due to my laboured, lust-filled pants, I think I should be excused.

I open my mouth to answer but not before he roughly enters me to the hilt. I scream out.

"Edward!" I whimper.

"Yes, baby, feel me..all of me." He whispers gruffly and I gasp, as he thrusts faster into me, his tempo increasing drastically.

Ever been fucked by Edward Cullen?

It's glorious.

His lips find mine and we engage in a desperate, seeking kiss before I come with a muffled cry, soon followed by the man himself.

We collapse on the floor with an audible thump but I'm too exhausted to notice.

As I open one eye slowly, I catch his boyish grin reflecting down upon me and I giggle, my hands panning out onto his built chest. His skin is so soft!

"I'll let you rest, baby..." He whispers with a wink and a chaste kiss before pulling me into his arms comfortably.

Yes, it's so surely glorious.


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward! :D**

**You know you love him.:3**

**#.**

Waking up to Bree Black is a wonder to behold.

Her chestnut locks are fanned around her heart-shaped face as she breathes in short, contented sighs. I trace my fingers up and down her back softly, creating invinsible patterns in the pale silk that is her skin. A small smile is painted on her lips and I smile fondly upon her.

She's beautiful.

Breathtaking.

Astounding.

Mine.

Yes, I truly claimed her last night and not one part was regretful.

How could it be with this creature?

She stirs and I grin, embarrassed at her.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She murmurs, her eyes still closed. I chuckle.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Oh." Her voice is surprised, adorable.

"Oh." I repeat in a murmur, amusement lacing my tone at her incoherency.

"I should get dressed. And...go." She whispers as she opens her eyes to look at me.

I frown. Go? But it's only...nine. In the morning.

"Rose and Alice'll be wondering where I am..." She frowns to herself and shuffles up to kneel on her knees.

My hands rest on her waist, as I stare up at her.

"Don't go..." I murmur. "Please." I kiss up her stomach. trailing my nose past her bellybutton.

She shivers. I grin.

I've won, I decide as she succumbs with a moan.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella, the...afternoon after!**

**#.**

"Yes, I have to go now!" I laugh, grinning as Edward attacks my mouth with his at the doorway. His hands are planted firmly on my ass cheeks and I squirm for his benefit. He growls. Oh my.

"Sure?" He murmurs in a resigned way like a child who didn't get what he wanted after an hour of crying about it. Honestly.

"Yes!" I whisper. I step back from him, my hands firmly at my sides. I can't let my resolve drop. No matter what.

He grins foolishly at me.

"Just coz you won this morning means nothing, Mr. Cullen!" I grin happily and kiss him swiftly on the cheek. I turn away and walk down the hall, my heart thumping.

Well done, Bells.

"I'll see you later, Miss. Black." He calls after me, amusement overriding his arrogant tone.

My face freezes up, ice holding my heart in its grip. This is wrong.

I want him to call me by my real name. But it's too late now.

Much too late.

I round the corner and have a little, heartwrenching cry before straightening my back.

Time to face the girls.

Great, my inner Bella mutter sarcastically.

And sure enough, as soon as I enter the hotel room, I'm dragged out to shopping and tortured with endless, probing questions.

Fucking feminine activities with hyperactive pixies and Barbie models.

Wanna hear some of my favourite questions?

"Did he take you to a Chinese restaurant? Was it a fancy one or a really fung shuei thingymabobby one?"

Courtesy of Mary Alice Brandon.

"Was the second fuck better than the first?"

Rosalie Lillian Hale supplied this with a pop of her bubblegum.


	25. Chapter 25

**Uh-oh, I feel trouble brewing. Or is that my naughty mind ruining everything?**

**#.**

I grin and close the door softly, stalking towards the island, pouring myself some OJ.

Can't beat some nutrition in the morning. Or some shit.

That's what mother dearest used to tell me.

The morning passes slow and it's filled with rambling over the phone with my brother, Aro, three sports games on the pre-paid Sports channel my room provided and an hour of reading the most recent James Patterson novel.

Yeah, it sucked.

I missed Bree.

Hell, I'd known her for two days, dammit! Why was this girl - woman, I corrected myself with a mental grin - affecting me so drastically?

The phone rings and my heart picks up slightly. Maybe it's her.

Fuck. I need to get a grip.

UNKNOWN CALLER, the screen flashes. I frown.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone.

"Edward." The familiar sickly sweet voice enters my ear and I wince. Jane.

"What the fuck do you want, Jane? You're not getting any money." I practically growled at my cousin and she laughs lightly over the phone.

"Keep your sexy hair on, Cullen. Just thought you should know Bree," she spat her name venomously. "isn't who you think she is. Real name, Isabella Marie Swan. She's a fraud, honey."

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How do you know this, bitch?" I growl.

"Oh, Eddie. I've been watching. Uncle James wanted to make sure you were okay and since you got a restraining order on him, well, you see where this is going, right? Good. I've emailed you how I know this. Her details and stuff. Laters!" Her annoyingly chirpy voice finally fades as the line goes cold.

I look down.

She's a fraud.


	26. Chapter 26

**:O**

**#.**

The following week was bliss, undisturbed bliss.

Monday, we went to the London Eye and it was magnificent with Edward holding me close to him.

Tuesday, Edward took me shopping in his little sister's boutique to my dismay and was caught up in the whirlwind that was Tanya Cullen.

Wednesday, Edward kept me in bed to himself all day. Seven fucking orgasms, people. I couldn't stand up. Edward of course found it hilarious.

Thursday, Rose and Alice stole me away from him for a "girls day". More like torture, but whatever. I missed them. Edward didn't call that day.

Finally, it was Friday and Edward didn't call me again. I spent the day wallowing. Men are asses. Or arses.

Saturday came and Edward apologized. "Tanya and my mom needed me. I'm sorry beautiful, forgive me?" And with a small smile, I was his. I missed his real smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Edward's been distant...!**

**#.**

I touch his face in the rays of the sun that shoot down, shadowing his chiseled features.

Edward closes his eyes and his expression is pained. My heart tores.

Distant could be Edward's character description for the past week and it hurts. Bad.

"Edward?" My voice comes out a whisper, small and fragile.

His eyes open, green eyes softening as he looks at me. A small, fake smile appears.

"Bella."

I gasp, my hand flying to my mouth. I'm shaking my head again and again.

He can't know. No. He can't- fuck!

"Why didn't you tell me? Why lie about who you were? I-I trusted you, Bella." He frowns deeply.

My body turns cold. My hands are shaking, I notice, as I look down at them folded in my lap.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. No wonder he was so fucking distant!

"Edward. Don't... If I was someone else, I could be what you deserved. Someone new, beautiful, different." I was rushing my words now, trying to fill the empty space.

Edward was frowning heavily, shaking his head minutely.

"But you are beautiful, different, breathtaking and for a moment, I thought you were mine. " His voice is pained, cracking at the end and my heart tears in two.

I did this.


	28. Chapter 28

O.M.G.

#.

"You're right. You did do this." His hard, unusually cold voice cuts through my mourning of what we seemed to have for the past week.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

Silent, tortured tears cascade down my cheeks and my breath is inaudible, as if I'm barely breathing at all. But really, I'm not. My breath is taken from me. The silence is deafening, both of us looking each other straight in the eye...searching.

"Yes! I did this. Okay? I pretended to be someone else, and honestly, I'm glad! Would you have fallen into bed with someone like Isabella Marie Swan? Huh? No! Because I'm stupid, average, useless girl from Seattle. And y'know what? Now I'm in love with you, and it's all my fault coz when I leave, I may as well just-ugh!" I'm half-shouting now, gaining the amused looks of passers-by.

I grit my teeth, the harsh words tumbling out my mouth without fail.

I can feel my heart beating roughly, the blood pumping adrenaline and anger through me relentlessly.

Fuck, now I'm angry. Not good.

"Yeah? Well I didn't just fall into bed with you, Bella!" He hisses my name and I clench my jaw, hard. Ow. "I fell in love with you! Whether you're truly an average girl from a city or whatever, I don't know. But a name means nothing. I fell in love with you! A beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman! All right?"

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, withdrawing huge breaths all at once. I'm gaping at him.

"Y-you love me?"

"Yes!" He growls, gripping my face tightly before forcing his lips onto mine, sealing his word with a passionate, hungry, desiring kiss.

I give in.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow. Iloveyou's...**

**SO CUTE.**

**#.**

I'm lost in the kiss and succumb to his, my hands clutching madly to his copper coloured hair. He growls and I moan lightly.

It takes at least five people who are walking pass us that recommend "we get a room or at least the back seat of his car" until we finally gasp away for air.

His emerald green eyes are flashing wickedly and I smile, a small, gracious smile.

"Marry me." He murmurs out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I gasp.

"You heard me, Swan. Marry me." He grins boyishly. My favourite.

"I've only known you, what a week and a bit, Edward? I-" I'm stumbling over my words, a blush racing up my neck and cheeks.

"Do you want anyone else?" He cocks a brow.

"No."

"Will you ever want anyone else?" He tilts his head, a smirk lifting his lips.

"No."

"Do you love me?" Edward whispers. My heart breaks. Of course I do.

"Yes." I murmur with self-confidence.

"Then it's settled." He winks and I giggle.

"Okay. But...we live in different countries, Edward."

"Stay."

"Stay?" Now I cock an eyebrow.

"Stay." But, of course, he's stubborn and very determined.

"Okay." I whisper.

"Really?" Finally, his turn to sound surprised.

"Well, yes." I smirk.

"Oh, Miss. Swan, you do surprise me." He chuckles deeply.

He pulls me close for another heart-rendingly fantastic kiss and I'm his, he's mine and we're together.

Now to tell the world.


	30. Chapter 30

**Flash-forward!**

**#.**

Alice and Rosalie were delighted to know I was marrying Edward. Of course Rose was sceptical at first, but that's just her. However, Alice declared that she "knew it would happen. Didn't I tell you, Rose? They were clearly meant to be!" I rolled my eyes at that.

Mary Alice Brandon is no fortune-teller or psychic.

My parents were astonished. Due to the small age difference, financial balance, commitment of the relationship and Edward's charm, however, they were easy to sway.

Edward's parents were beyond happiness, in fact if there was a picture next to ecstatic when ceremonies involved in a big dictionary, the very beautiful Mrs. Esme Cullen would surely be pictured there, smiling broadly.

When it came to the day, everything was set up perfectly thanks to Esme, Tanya and Alice. And by the end of the 14th of April, I was Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Wow.

It's been nine years since I fell in love with the green-eyed Adonis. Since then, we've bought a big family home just outside the city of London, perfect for raising our children, Colin, Leah and Christine. They're beautiful like their father, although Edward loves to say they're purely me. Yeah, right.

I'm also now a qualified French, Italian and German teacher at Oxford University. Proud wouldn't be the accurate word for the children at school when they tell their teachers where I work. Bless.

And - thank God - we still have that chemistry, me and Edward. He can brush past me in a certain way and I'll still fall in love - and lust, obviously. Have you seen that man? - all over again. The sex is as great as ever, too.

All in all, I don't regret leaving Seattle and meeting Edward Masen Cullen in London that exciting Thursday night. As agreed, Thursday is the best day of the week.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note!

* * *

Okay, so hello readers!

I'd just like to thank everyone for the astounding response to this story, including over 100 reviews in two days! Wow. I'm so happy you all warmed to my story so quickly even though this was just a quick drabble sewn together over a few days, but, hell, the response was stifling.

Some of you wondered if there would be a sequel, and honestly, I'm thinking about it, but I'm not too sure at the moment. As I'm on hiatus due to exams right now, I sure would love to write a sequel if it was demanded! I do love pressure! ;)

Got any questions or whatever? Then don't hesitate to PM me.

Just thought I'd address the "duplication drama" while I was here. So, apparently "twilightered" or whatever, who stole my story and re-posted it as their own. Yeah, apparently, they have now had their account removed or something, so good.:) I must admit, I wanted to give up writing if people were just going to steal my work, but I wouldn't want to do that because writing is my life and they can go f**k themselves.

And thank you for bringing this idiot to my attention through PM. You guys rock.

Phew. Rant over.;)

So yeah, pretty much it, I guess.

I'm ready for a chat in my PM whenever! So don't forget to drop me a line if you're feeling lonely. I love new friends.

Love you TwiH00rs.

#.


End file.
